


For the Sake of Poetry

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Contemporary AU, First Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: “I'm fine, Grantaire. You're just kissing me for the sake of poetry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastasiapullingteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by anastasiapullingteeth.

Jehan was lying across the couch, long ginger hair falling across the edge. They wiggled their newly-painted toes in Grantaire's lap.

Incense was burning in the room, a brand Jehan liked. Grantaire had thought it too strong at first, but he had gotten used to the smell after coming over a few time to stay with his friend, and it was now comfortably familiar. They had put on some music, a playlist of Jehan's that went from Taylor Swift to symphonic metal without transition.

“You see, I think that since the Romantic era, it's become impossible to write poetry.”

“Uh-uh?” Grantaire replied. He was half-listening and half-reading a book, but even so wasn't exactly convinced of his friend's point.

“Yeah. You see, the problem is that now, poetry has to be lived, not written. You can write the best of sonnets, but if you haven't lived as a poet, it won't be poetry. It'll just be a sonnet.”

“And what does living as a poet mean?” Grantaire closed his book, reaching above Jehan's legs to lay it down on their coffee table.

Jehan sat up, getting their feet off Grantaire's lap. “I guess it's different for everybody. But there are some universal rules.” They bent their head slightly to the side, as if lost in thought. “You've got to master the brooding face. Smoke, or drink, or be addicted to sex. You've got to die young. You've got to have kissed a lot of terrible people, or a lot of amazing ones.”

“Really?” Grantaire laughed, running a hand through his wild dark hair. “And what kind of people have _you_ kissed?”

Jehan smiled softly at that, a smile Grantaire had never seen before and that immediately made him uneasy. It wasn't the warm expression Jehan usually put on, and seemed to distort the youth's round face.

“I told you. It's impossible for me to write poetry.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He had his suspicions already, though he could hardly believe it. Jehan was charming. They had an intriguing energy to them, something both loud and soft about their presence. And they were beautiful, though maybe not in a mainstream way, with long fiery hair, a round and freckled face and a chubby body always clad in bright colors.

Jehan shrugged. “I've never kissed anyone.”

They said it as if it was nothing, but the way they brought their knees close to their body, put an arm around them and smiled sheepishly made the opposite obvious. It obviously meant something to them.

“Just so you know, I think your theory's bullshit. You don't need to get fucked into an early grave to be a poet.”

Jehan seemed surprised enough by Grantaire's swearing to let out a laugh.

“Plenty of poets lived to be old. I would have to google their names because I know nothing about poetry, but I'm 100% sure they're real. And I'm also certain they weren't as cool as you.”

“That's sweet of you to say,” Jehan replied, rolling their eyes in an amused way.

“But if it's important to you, I can help you with the kissing thing.”

“What?” Jehan's face seemed to hesitate between appearing amused, confused or hopeful.

It pained Grantaire a little, though he tried to play it like it was nothing. He shrugged. “Obviously it won't count as _a lot_ of terrible people, but at least you'll have kissed one.”

“Are you saying you want to kiss me, R?”

Once again, Grantaire shrugged, trying to play it cool even though he could feel his stomach twist up. Kissing wasn't a big deal for him. He liked to flirt with loads of people, and had had his fair share of hook-ups since he'd been in highschool. But it probably wouldn't be the same for Jehan. Their first kiss would have to mean something. And as much as Grantaire liked the idea, he wasn't sure whether he could handle the responsibility of that.

“Only if you want to.”

He tried to smile and not wonder what it would feel like if Jehan said no.

They furrowed their brows for a second, considering it. Then they started laughing. And burrowed their head in their knees to muffle the sound.

Grantaire wasn't sure how he was supposed to react at that (although it was actually not the first time someone had started laughing after he had asked to kiss them). Thankfully, Jehan didn't keep on laughing for long. They looked up at Grantaire and started worrying their lower lip.

“Actually, I think I would like that, yeah.”

Grantaire felt relief wash over him and started grinning like an idiot. He moved slightly closer to Jehan, who let their feet fall back off the couch and onto the floor, making it easier for Grantaire to reach their face.

“I don't...” He hesitated. “Kissing is supposed to be fun, okay? It doesn't have to be a huge deal. If you're expecting fireworks... it's probably not gonna happen. But also, if you don't like it, just say so. I'll stop.”

“I'm fine, Grantaire. You're just kissing me for the sake of poetry.”

Grantaire laughed, scratching at his neck self-consciously. “Right. For the sake of poetry.”

Jehan shrugged, sheepish. They started toying with his lip again, then looked down at Grantaire's.

The dark-haired man took a deep breath, and closed a little more of the distance separating him from his friend. He stopped an inch away from their face, looking into their eyes for a sign that this was still okay. Jehan opened their mouth slightly and moved just a tiny bit closer. So Grantaire tilted his head and closed the gap between them. He kept his lips mostly closed at first, letting Jehan get used to the sensation. Then he raised one hand to his friend's cheek and opened his mouth a bit more, deepening the kiss.

He felt Jehan smile at the gesture and close their eyes. They started kissing back in earnest, a bit clumsily, putting a hand on Grantaire's arm as if for purchase. Grantaire gave a slight lick to Jehan's lips before pulling back slightly.

They both stared at each other for a second, before Jehan started laughing. Britney Spears' “Hit Me Baby One More Time” had started playing in the background, and Grantaire let himself get swept up in his friend's hilarity. Every time their laughter threatened to die down, they would look at each other and start laughing again, to the point where the song was almost over when they regained some composure.

“Oh god. My muscles hurt. Why must you do this to an old man like me?”

Jehan rolled their eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. “You're an idiot.”

“Guilty as charged,” Grantaire replied easily, smiling.

Jehan sobered up slightly. “That was actually nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Kissing you, I mean. I liked it. Thanks.”

Grantaire smiled, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. “My pleasure. And I guess I'm here if you ever need to... practice?” He shaked his head at his own choice of words. “For the sake of your poetry, of course.”

“Of course.” Jehan grinned once more. They settled themselves closer to Grantaire, cuddling into his side and laying their head on his shoulder. “You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you don't need to kiss a lot of amazing people. Maybe you just need a lot of amazing kisses with the same person.”

Grantaire decidedly looked away from his friend, for fear he would say something embarrassing otherwise. His cheeks were now burning. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I think so. I guess we'll have to see.

 


End file.
